naruto shippuden - lost bond
by yukimurakun4187
Summary: Ah, this is my 2nd fanfics! Gomenne kalau bahasa dan huruf kapitalnya gak bagus :s Selamat membaca! Fanfic ini lanjutan misi special dari game ps 2 naruto shippuden ultimate ninja 5 misi special yang sasuke nya disuruh orochi dapetin gulungan di markas rahasia orochi :3 dan fanfic ini menceritakan pertarungan naruto dan sasuke yang di hilangkan(?)


Tittle : Naruto shippuden – the lost bonds

Genre : andventure , fighting

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

Ah, this is my 2nd fanfics! Gomenne kalau bahasa dan huruf kapitalnya gak bagus :s Selamat membaca! ^_^

Fanfic ini lanjutan misi special dari game ps 2 naruto shippuden ultimate ninja 5 misi special yang sasuke nya disuruh orochi dapetin gulungan di markas rahasia orochi :3

dan fanfic ini menceritakan pertarungan naruto dan sasuke yang di hilangkan(?)

Setelah sasuke mendapat gulungan rahasia yang disuruh orochi sasuke memberikan gulungan tersebut kepada orochimaru

Karena kejadian itu… naruto dan sakura dan said an tepatnya ketua team 7 pengganti kakashi hatake yaitu ketua yamato disuruh tsunade untuk menyelidiki markas orochimaru apakah ada keberadaan sasuke atau tidak?

Setelah diselidiki di markas naruto dan lainnya menemukan sebuah kotak karena naruto yang tak hati membuka kotaknya munculah bunshin orochimaru

Naruto dan lainnya dapat mengalahkan bunshin orochimaru dan yang ia dapat adalah kunai sasuke

Kunai sasuke yang sempat sasuke serang bunshin orochi untuk mendapatkan gulungannya tapi tak mengenai orochi tapi malah menancap di lantai

Karena naruto dan team 7 hanya mendapatkan kunai

Naruto bertekad menjadi kuat! Dan berlatihlah naruto dengan kakashi sensei dan ketua yamato tentu saja berlatih jurus baru rasen shuriken!

Kakuzu anggota akatsuki pun dapat dikalahkan oleh naruto karena jurus barunya itu!

Karena kejadian itu orochimaru mengetahui akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak

Orochimaru berniat menghancurkan konoha dengan gulungan yang didapat oleh sasuke

Gulungan yang didapat sasuke itu adalah gulungan edo tensei sementara

Jadi jika seorang shinobi yang mati dihidupkan oleh edo tensei sementara

Maka cara menghentikannya adalah yaitu menyerang bagian kepala (tempat dimana kertas mantra yang nempel di kunai di tancapkan kepala tumbal edo tensei)

Tentunya orochimaru menghidupkan 5 pasukan ninja bunyi yang sudah pernah dikalahkan oleh naruto cs yaitu jirobo,kidomaru,sakon dan ukon,tayuya…

"akhirnya aku bisa menghancurkan konoha juga fufufufu "kata orochimaru dengan senang

"apakah kau yakin? Jurus ini sempurna? Orochimaru-sama?"Tanya kabuto kepada orochimaru

"tenang saja… ini hanya jurus percobaan yang kubuat fufufu"jawab orochimaru

Di pagi harinya…. shikamaru cs dipanggil oleh nona tsunade

Shikamaru cs yang terdiri dari naruto,chouji,neji dan kiba

Shikamaru cs dipanggil nona tsunade untuk menyelesaikan misinya yaitu menyusup ke markas orochimaru untuk membawa kembali sasuke ke konoha

Kali ini shikamaru cs sudah siap untuk bertarung dan tak akan kalah seperti 2 tahun yang lalu….

Di perjalanan shikamaru cs menuju markas orochimaru….

Mereka di hadang oleh 5 pasukan ninja bunyi tepatnya edo tensei

5 pasukan ninja bunyi edo tensei yang terdiri dari

"fufufu sudah lama sekali, kita lama tak bertemu dengan kalian berlima? Kali ini aku akan membunuh kalian brengsek!"kata tayuya

"sudah kubilang seorang wanita tak boleh berkata kasar! "kata jirobou kepada tayuya

"berisik kau, dasar gendut!"kata tayuya dengan kesal

"naruto… kau pergilah dahulu ke markas orochi… " kata shikamaru kepada naruto

"EHHH!? Kalian yakin? Kalian bisa mengalahkannya ttebayo?"Tanya naruto

"kau meremehkan kami naruto? Jangan pikir kau berlatih 2 tahun kami diam saja tentu saja kami berlatih menjadi kuat tahu!"kata kiba

"percayalah pada kami naruto!"kata neji

"ya, kami akan menyusulmu nanti naruto!"kata chouji

"hm, kalau begitu kuserahkan mereka pada kalian ttebayo!"kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu pergi hah?"kata jirobo sambil melempar batu yang besar kearah naruto

Tentu saja dengan mudah, naruto menghancurkan batunya dengan rasengannya

Tentu saja naruto tetap berjalan menuju markas orochi

"mustahil!? Dia bisa menghancurkannya!?"kata jiroubo dengan kaget

"kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!"kata chouji yang mulai menyerang jiroubo

Chouji dengan mudah dapat mengalahkan jiroubo dengan mudah

Neji pun juga dapat mengalahkan kidomaru dengan jurus jyuuken dari jauhnya

Kiba juga dapat mengalahkan akon dan sukon dengan mudah

Shikamaru dapat mengalahkan tayuya dengan jurus peledaknya serangan tayuyanya tak dapat menyerang shikamaru karena shikamaru memakai penutup telinga sehingga shikamaru tak terkena genjutsu sulingnya….

Akan tetapi mereka berlima tetap hidup… karena serangan shikamaru cs tak mengenai kepalanya…

Mereka berlima berubah wujud menjadi segel gaib joutai leve 2 nya

"mustahil!? Serangan ku tak mempan padanya" kata neji dengan kaget

"aku akan membunuhmu! Gyahahahah"kata kidomaru sambil berlari menyerang

"bagaimana bisa? apakah mereka harus disegel kah? Mendokusai…"kata shikamaru sambil menghindar dari serangan tayuya

"kalau harus disegel? Siapa yang harus menyegelnya? Diantara kami tak ada yang punya fuinjutsu kan?"Tanya chouji

"neji!"kata kiba kepada neji

"aku mengerti! BYAKUGAN!"kata neji mengeluarkan jurus byakugannya

"semuanya serang kepala mereka! Aku melihat ada kertas segel di kepalanya!"kata neji kepada shikamaru cs

"aku mengerti! CHOUBAIKA NON JUTSU " kata chouji Yang tubuhnya berubah menjadi besar

"jurus seperti itu takkan mempan denganku gen…"kata jiroubo kepada chouji

Jiroubo yang sedang berbicara ia langsung di injak oleh chouji sehingga jiroubo dapat dikalahkan….

"Ah, sepertinya tadi ia ingin berbicara tapi bagaimana? Aku menginjak kepalanya kan?"kata chouji

"BYAKUGAN!"kata neji yang mulai pose jurus 64 jyuukennya

"jadi kau akan menyerangku hah? Kalau begitu aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!"Kata kidoumaru mulai menyerang neji dengan jurus panahnya yang sangat banyak

"JYUUKEN!"kata neji sambil mengembalikan serangan panah kidoumaru

Sehingga panah yang banyak itu kembali menyerang kidoumaru

"TIDAAAAAAKKK'Kata kidoumaru yang tertusuk oleh panah yang sangat banyak

Tentu saja kepalanya tertusuk juga…

"Hn kalau begitu ayo akamaru!"kata kiba kepada akamaru

Tiba-tiba kiba berubah menjadi anjing berkepala dua raksasa

"kalau Begitu GATSUGAAAAAA"Kata kiba yang menyerang sakon ukon dengan gatsuga raksasa dari atas

"bagaimana bisa!? dia bisa…"kata sakon dengan kaget

Dan sakon dan ukon dapat dikalahkan karena gatsuganya menyerang kepala mereka sekaligus

"MATILAH!"kata tayuya yang menyerang shikamaru akan tetapi shikamaru yang ia serang itu hanyalah bunshin

"maaf sepertinya… kaulah yang akan mati!"kata shikamaru

"jangan lagak kau aku akan mengalahkanmu!"kata tayuya yang ingin meniup sulingnya akan tetapi tayuya tidak bisa bergerak karena ia sudah terkena jurus bayangan shikamaru

"kapan…!? Bagaimana bisa!?"kata tayuya dengan kaget

"sejak kau menyerang bunshinku tadi!" kata shikamaru sambil menusuk kepala tayuya dengan kunainya

Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke markas orochimaru…

Naruto malah bertemu deidara dan tobi…

"akatsuki!? Bagaimana bisa? mengapa kalian ada disini!?"Tanya naruto dengan kaget

"deidara senpai lihat! Dia adalah uzumaki naruto jinchuriki kyuubi!"kata tobi sambil menunjuk naruto

"apa katamu!? Ada kyuubi disini? Sou… sepertinya aku bisa membalas pukulannya waktu itu!"kata deidara kepada naruto

"oi jawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kalian ada disini!?"Tanya naruto kepada deidara

"niatnya, aku mau membunuh orochimaru sekarang!? Tapi sepertinya ia tak ada dimarkasnya menyebalkan! Karena ada kau disini… aku akan MENANGKAPMU HM,"kata deidara kepada naruto

"lakukan jika kau bisa Ttebayo!"kata naruto sambil menyerang deidara dengan rasengannya

Akan tetapi deidara dapat menghindar serangan naruto..

Sehingga ia malah menyerang tobi dengan rasengannya akan tetapi naruto malah menembus tobi….

"Nembus!? Bagaimana bisa!?"Tanya naruto dengan kaget

"senpai lebih baik kita tunda saja untuk menangkapnya! Dia terlalu kuat dan menakutkan…."kata tobi kepada deidara

"tobi kau ini berisik yah, KATSU!"Kata deidara

Naruto yang kaget ada laba-laba di lingkungan sekitanya sehingga…

TERJADILAH LEDAKAN…!

"UWAAAAAAAA"kata tobi yang sambil lari dari ledakan

"cih, jadi belum mati yah? Sial!"kata deidara dengan kesal

"apa ini!?"kata naruto yang kaget ada pasir yang melindungi sekitarnya

"tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan temanku mati, akatsuki…"kata gaara kepada deidara

"jadi itu kau!? Kazekage!? Mantan jinchuriki shukaku!? Menarik!"kata deidara kepada gaara

"gaara!? Kau.. sedang apa disini!?"kata naruto dengan kaget

"aku mendengar ada akatsuki disekitar sini, jadi aku langsung kesini dan aku ta menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu uzumaki naruto…."kata gaara kepada naruto

"aku kesini untuk membawa kembali sasuke ke konoha ttebayo!"kata naruto kepada gaara

"hm, sepertinya sasuke dan orochimaru sedang berada diperjalanan ke konoha sekarang!"kata deidara kepada naruto

"maksudmu!? Sasuke menyerang konoha!? Itu tidak mungkin ttebayo!"kata naruto yang berlari menyerang deidara

"menyerang ku dengan dekat lagi? Hm, kali ini… Apa ini!? "kata deidara yang tiba-tiba kaget ada pasir yang mengikat tubuhnya

"aku sudah menjebakmu dengan pasir!"kata gaara kepada deidara

"kalau begitu OODAMA RASENGAN!" Kata naruto yang menyerang deidara dengan rasengannya!

"DUAAAAAAARRRRRR!"  
"ledakan apa itu!?"Tanya kiba

"sepertinya naruto sedang bertarung sekarang!"kata neji

"kalau begitu ayo kita susul naruto teman-teman!"kata shikamaru

Jurus kombinasi naruto dan gaara dapat mengalahkan deidara

"kombinasi yang hebat…. Kalian berguna juga bisa mengalahkan salah satu akatsuki"kata kabuto sambil tepuk tangan

"kabuto!?"kata naruto dengan kaget

"kau mencari sasuke? Maaf saja, sasuke sedang menemani orochimaru untuk menghacurkan konoha"Kata kabuto kepada naruto

"begitukah!?"kata gaara yang mulai menyerang kabuto dengan pasirnya

Akan tetapi kimimaru menangkis serangan pasirnya

"kau….! Kimimaru!"kata naruto yang kaget

"apakah dia dihidupkan oleh edo tensei?"Tanya gaara kepada kabuto

"yaps, tepatnya edo tensei sementara! Karena ingin mencoba percobaan edo tensei sementaranya dia ingin mencoba jurusnya itu untuk menghancurkan konoha"kata kabuto

"Bajingan Kau!"kata naruto yang tiba-tiba menyerang kabuto dengan rasengannya

Kabuto pun agak terpental karena terkena serangan naruto

Akan tetapi kabuto sudah menyerang jantungnya dahulu

"kau sama sekali tak berubah! Naruto!"kata kabuto kepada naruto

"UKH!"kata naruto yang kesakitan

Akan tetapi itu hanyalah bunshin

"siapa yang kesakitan hah!?"kata naruto sambil memukul kabuto dari bawah tanah

"UKH!"kabuto yang sempat terjatuh akan tetapi bangkit lagi dari jatuhnya

"kau yang sekarang menarik juga yah?"kata kabuto sambil tersenyum

"akan tetapi… aku harus pergi…"kata kabuto yang tiba-tiba menghilang

Tiba-tiba naruto ditarik oleh pasir….

"UKH! Gaara apa yang kau lakukan!?"kata naruto dengan kesal

"pergilah ke konoha! Biar aku yang mengurusi kimimaru!"kata gaara dengan tatapan kecenya(?)

"baiklah kalau begitu aku serahkan dia olehmu ttebayo!"kata naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang

"shikamaru situasi memburuk! Orochimaru menyerang konoha!"kata naruto tiba-tiba yang datang kepada shikamaru

"benarkah!? Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke konoha teman-teman!"kata shikamaru

"merepotkan… jadi kita kesini hanya bertarung saja!"kata kiba dengan kesal

"aku lapar…."kata chouji sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar

"kabuto bilang, orochimaru ingin mencoba jurus edo tensei sementara karena itu ia menyerang konoha ttebayo!"kata naruto kepada shikamaru

"souka…. Pantas saja setelah kuserang bagian kepala mereka, wujud edo tensei mereka berubah menjadi kertas mantra segel… Mendokusai naa"kata shikamaru

"jadi kelemahan pasukan edo tenseinya itu kepala ttebayo!? Souka.."jawab naruto

"ngomong-ngomong kau itu bunshin naruto yah?"Tanya neji kepada naruto

"iya karena naruto yang asli sedang melakukan sesuatu ttebayo!"jawab bunshin naruto dan tiba – tiba bunshin naruto menghilang

Di saat shikamaru cs ingin balik kekonoha…. Untuk mengehentikan orochimaru…

Rock lee dengan semangat mudanya ia berlari menyusul shikamaru cs yang sedang melaksanakan misinya yaitu membawa sasuke kembali!

"UOOOOOO! TUNGGU AKU TEMAN-TEMAN!"kata rock lee yang menuju markas orochimaru!

Sesudah rock lee meninggalkan konoha….

Orochimaru sampai di konoha bersama sasuke….

"hn, apa kau akan melakukan jurus mu itu di konohagakure orochimaru ?"kata sasuke kepada orochimaru

"yeah, ada masalah sasuke?"Tanya orochimaru kepada sasuke

"sama sekali tidak. Hn,"kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sharingannya

"jadi kau ada disini? Sasuke?"kata kakashi yang bersama sai mendatangi sasuke

"sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu sasuke…."kata orochimaru kepada sasuke

"mungkin mereka ber2 bisa menghilangkan kebosananku"kata sasuke yang mulai menyerang kakashi dengan cepat

Sehingga kakashi agak terpental

Sai mulai menyerang sasuke dengan jurus lukisannya

Akan tetapi sasuke menebas lukisan binatang yang menyerangnya….

"sasuke aku benci mengatakan ini berulang" kali tapi akan kukatakan… Jangan dibutakan oleh dendam"kata kakashi kepada sasuke

"hn, masih saja kau berbicara begitu kakashi…."kata sasuke sambil menyerang kakashi dengan katananya

Akan tetapi kakashi dapat menangkis katananya dengan kunainya

"sasuke tambah kuat…. Semakin dia kuat…. Aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya yang kuat… kalau begitu…."kata orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan jutsu edo tensei sementaranya

Dan munculah pasukan edo tensei yang menyerang konohagakure

Sakura dan hinata dan tenten maupun ino dapat mengalahkan beberapa pasukan edo tensei

"sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini sih?" kata ino dengan kesal

"entahlah yang penting kita harus kalahkan pasukan mayat yang aneh"kata tenten

"kalau begitu ayo kita kalahkan demi melindungi desa!"kata hinata sambil menyerang beberapa pasukan edo tensei dengan jurus jyuukennya

"yeah,"kata sakura sambil menyerang beberapa pasukan edo tensei dengan jurus shannaronya

"entah kenapa aku merasakan keberadaan sasuke…."kata sakura dalam hati…

Gaara dan edo tensei kimimaru sedang bertarung

Mereka berdua saling menyerang….

"kali ini aku bisa membunuhmu gaara!"kata kimimaru yang mulai menembus pertahanan pasirnya dengan jurus tulangnya

"sial!"kata gaara yang dengan kaget melihat kimimaru berada di belakangnya

Tiba-tiba rock lee datang menolong gaara dengan jurus konoha senpuu nya

"UKH!"kata kimimaru sambil terjatuh

"kau….! Kenapa kau ada disini!?"Tanya gaara kepada rock lee

"gaara!? Kenapa ada gaara seharusnya kan naruto dan yang lainnya"kata rock lee yang kaget

"mereka tak ada disini… mereka sedang perjalanan menuju konohagakure untuk menghentikan orochimaru menghancurkan konoha dengan jurus edo tensei sementaranya "jawab gaara kepada rock leee

"EEEEEEHHHH!? Souka… meskipun aku tak bisa menyusul naruto aku bisa bertarung aku sudah senang!"jawab rock lee

"dia bukan kimimaru dia adalah mayat hidup yang dihidupkan orochimaru dengan jurus edo tenseinya"kata gaara kepada rock lee

"jadi begitu yah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkannya HUOOOO!"kata rock lee yang mulai menyerang kimimaru

Dengan semangat mudanya rock lee bertarung dengan kimimaru

Dan ditengah pertarungan….

"stop! Aku lelah, aku ingin minum dahulu!"kata rock lee dengan capek

"hn, bisa dibilang, kau akan mabuk lagi yah? Maaf saja aku takkan membiarkannya!"kata kimimaru sambil ingin menyerang rock lee akan tetapi rock lee dengan cepat sudah meminum air putihnya tapi…. TUNGGU! Itu bukan air putih itu SAKE!? ANAK KECIL TIDAK BOLEH MINUM SAKE SEBELUM UMUR 18 TAHUN!/abaikan

Dengan cepat rock lee menghindar serangan kimimaru dengan jurus mabuknya

"ia tertidur!?"Tanya kimimaru

"UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!"kata rock lee dengan cepat menyerang kimimaru

Sehingga kimimaru agak terpental

"kali ini aku akan lebih serius melawanmu!"kata kimimaru dengan mengeluarkan tulang di sekitarnya

"jadi kau akan menyerangku dengan tulang lagi yah!? Itu MEREPOTKAN TAHU!? MAU KUHAJAR HAH!? AKAN KUHANCURKAN TULANG MEREPOTKANMU ITU!"kata rock lee yang sedang mabuk

"begitukah?" kata kimimaru dengan cepat ingin menyerang rock lee dengan jurus tulangnya

"aku sudah berjanji kalau aku takkan kalah dari mu!"kata rock lee sambil menghancurkan tulang yang ada di tangannya kimimaru

"Tulangku patah!? Bagaimana bisa…!?"Tanya kimimaru dengan heran

"OMOTOU RENGE!"Kata rock lee sambil mengeluarkan jurus urarengenya

"omotou renge? Apakah bisa dibilang dia… menggabungkan jurus mabuknya dengan jurus urarengenya?"kata gaara dengan kaget

"RASAKAN INI!"kata rock lee sambil menyerang kimimaru dengan berubi-tubi

Tulang yang ada di dada kimimaru pun dapat dipatahkan oleh rock lee

"UKH!"kata kimimaru sambil terpental terkena pukulan rock lee

"GUY SENSEI! AKU BERHASIL! AKU MENGALAHKANNYA…''setelah rock lee mengatakan itu…. Rock lee tertidur

"sepertinya tadi aku meremehkanmu kali ini aku akan membunuhmu!"kata kimimaru yang mengeluarkan segel gaib joutai level 2 nya

"TENSENKA NO MAI!"kata kimimaru yang mulai menyerang rock lee yang sedang tertidur dengan jurus tulangnya

Akan tetapi gaara melindungi rock lee dengan jurus pasirnya

"aku takkan membiarkanmu membunuhnya!"kata gaara sambil mengeluarkan jurus ryuusabakuryuu (ombak pasir)

Kimimaru pun terhisap dengan pasir nya gaara sedalam 200 m

"sial cakraku tinggal sedikit" kata gaara

"menarilah SAWARABI NO MAI"kata kimimaru yang mengeluarkan jurus tulang yang ada di sekitarnya

Dengan cepat gaara membawa rock lee dengan pasir terbangnya

Tiba-tiba kimimaru mulai menyerang gaara dari belakang

"KALI INI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU GAARA! PENYAKITKU TAKKAN MENGGANGGUKU LAGI!"kata kimimaru yang mulai menyerang gaara dari belakang

Akan tetapi….

"BERISIK! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU SEDANG TIDUR!"kata rock lee sambil memukul kepala kimimaru dengan pukulan omotou rengenya!

Kimimaru dapat dikalahkan akan tetapi rock lee akan terjatuh ke lingkungan yang terkumpulnya tulang

Tulangnya mengenai wajah rock lee sehingga rock lee sadar dari mabuknya Dengan cepat gaara menarik rock lee dengan pasirnya

"terima kasih sudah menolongku gaara"kata rock lee kepada gaara

"kau lah yang menolongku, jadi bisa dibilang seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih denganmu!"kata gaara sambil tersenyum sedikit

"baiklah kalau begitu bisakah kau anterkan aku ke konoha sekarang!?"Tanya rock lee kepada gaara

Shikamaru cs sampai dikonoha dan mereka memberi tahu ke nona tsunade kalau kelemahan pasukan edo tensei sementara itu adalah kepala

kakashi dan sai masih bertarung dengan sasuke

''kali ini aku akan mengeluarkan jurus mangekyou sharinganku!"kata kakashi kepada sasuke

"kakashi sensei…. Kau…"kata sai dengan kaget

"aku akan membawamu ke konoha sasuke!"kata kakashi

"sebaiknya kau jangan lakukan itu kakashi sensei"kata sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kakashi, sai dan sasuke

"sakura…"jawab sasuke kepada sakura

"kali ini aku akan menghentikanmu dan membawamu kembali ke konoha!''kata sakura kepada sasuke

"hn, ikatan itu membuatku lemah jadi lebih baiknya…. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu sakura?"kata sasuke yang mulai menyerang sakura

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncul naruto yang membawa pedang di punggungnya dengan gamakichi… di depan sasuke

"naruto?"kata kakashi dan sakura dan sai dengan kaget

"naruto yah? Lama tak bertemu…"kata sasuke

"SASUKE! AKU… AKAN MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI KE KONOHA!"kata naruto yang turun dari gamakichi dan mengeluarkan pedang nya

"hn,"kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurus sharingannya

"gamakichi pergilah, kali ini biar aku yang urus!"kata naruto kepada gamakichi

"baiklah kalau begitu!"kata gamakichi dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang

"sepertinya naruto sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"kata sakura

"SASUKE!"kata naruto yang mulai menyerang sasuke dengan pedangnya akan tetapi pedangnya tak dapat mengenai sasuke

"CHOTTO.. MATTTE! BAKA! KAU TERBALIK MEMAKAI PEDANGNYA SHANNARO!"kata sakura dengan kesal

"eh? Jadi begitu toh ttebayo!"kata naruto tetap menyerang sasuke dengan pedangnya akan tetapi serangannya sama sekali tak mengenai sasuke

"hn, apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku idiot!"kata sasuke sambil menendang naruto sehingga naruto agak terpental

"UKH! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu ttebayo!"kata naruto sambil membenarkan pemakaian pedangnya

"hn,"kata sasuke yang mulai menyerang naruto

"HEAAAAAHHHH!"Kata naruto sambil menyerang sasuke dengan pedangnya akan tetapi tetap tak mengenai sasuke

"KALI INI AKAN KENA TTEBAYO!"kata naruto dengan semangatnya ia menyerang sasuke dengan pedangnya itu akan tetapi bukannya pedangnya menyerang sasuke pedangnya malah terlempar dan menancap ke dinding

"JADI KAU TAK BISA MEMAKAI PEDANG SHANNARO!?"kata sakura dengan kesal

"tsk."kata sasuke sambil memukul perut naruto sehingga naruto agak terjatuh

"ukh! Kali ini aku akan serius ttebayo!"kata naruto

"pinjamkan aku cakra mu kyuubi!"kata naruto kepada kyuubi

"cih, kau berutang padaku uzumaki naruto"kata kyuubi

"UOOOOO!"Kata naruto yang mengeluarkan cakra kyuubi disekitarnya

"hn, jadi kau akan memakai cakra kyuubimu itu?"Tanya sasuke kepada naruto

"yeah, dan setelah itu aku akan mengalahkanmu DATTEBAYO!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai sasuke yang ia pungut

"itu kan.. kunaiku…."kata sasuke dengan terkejut

"SASUKE!"Kata naruto sambil menyerang sasuke dengan kunai tersebut

Akan tetapi sasuke dapat menangkis serangan kunai naruto dengan katananya

Mereka berdua saling mengadu kunai dan katana nya

Karena mereka mengadu dengan kuat mereka berdua agak terpental dan mempersiapkan jurusnya

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus katon nya akan tetapi naruto mengeluarkan jurus rasengan shurikennya sehingga terjadi ledakan yang besar!

"DUAAARRRRR"

"Sial! Aku tak tahu kalau sasuke akan memakai jurus katonnya"kata naruto

"hn, jadi itu jurus baru naruto?"kata sasuke dalam hati

"kalau begitu…. Kali ini aku akan lebih serius naruto KUCHIYOSE NON JUTSU!"

Kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kuchiyose manda

"aku juga ttebayo! KUCHIYOSE NON JUTSU!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kuchiyose gamabunta

"ada apa kau memanggilku bocah?"Tanya gamabunta kepada naruto

"maaf oyabi saat ini keadaan konoha sedang gawat ttebayo!"jawab naruto kepada gamabunta

"jadi orochimaru menyerang konoha yah?"kata gamabunta

"berani"nya kau memanggilku bocah!"kata manda kepada sasuke

"hn"kata sasuke sambil menggunakan sharingannya agar bisa menggunakan manda

Dan gamabunta dan manda mulai menyerang!

"SASUKE" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus rasengannya

"NARUTO"Kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurus chidorinya

"RASENGAN!"kata naruto yang mulai menyerang sasuke dengan rasengannya

"CHIDORI"kata sasuke yang mulai menyerang naruto dengan chidorinya

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengadu rasengan dan chidorinya!

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terpental!

"UKH!"naruto yang terpental dan terjatuh kebawah

"UKH!" sasuke yang terpental ke atas dan terjatuh tepat di kepala manda

"apakah aku akan kalah oleh sasuke untuk kedua kalinya….?"kata naruto sambil tiduran

"tentu saja tidak, aku… aku…."kata naruto yang tiba ia mulai bangkit dan di sekitar tubuhnya di kerumuni cakra kyuubi dan numbuh ekor 1 di tubuh naruto

"AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI KE KONOHA DATTEBAYO!"Kata naruto di sekitar tubuhnya di kerumuni cakra kyuubi dan numbuh ekor 1 di tubuh naruto

"Tsk,"Kata sasuke yang tiba-tiba ia berubah wujud menjadi segel joutai level 2 tentu saja wujud devilnya

"SASUKE!"naruto mulai loncat dan menyerang sasuke dengan rasengannya

"NARUTO!"sasuke yang mulai terbang ke bawah dan menyerang naruto dengan chidorinya

Mereka berdua mengadu rasengan dan chidorinya untuk kedua kalinya

Dan terjadilah ledakan….

"cukup sudah orochimaru"kata kakashi yang mulai menyodorkan kunai kearah orochimaru

"kali ini aku bekerja sama dengan konoha!"kata sai kepada orochimaru

Tiba-tiba gaara dan rock lee pun datang membantu

"aku takkan diam saja….!"kata gaara kepada orochimaru

"aku akan mengalahkanmu orochimaru!"kata rock lee kepada orochimaru

"tsk, sepertinya aku gagal untuk menghancurkan konoha,"kata orochimaru

"cukup sudah, aku sudah muak! kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan dengan jurus itu orochimaru"kata sasuke sambil mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menggunakan jurus kirinnya

"sebaiknya jangan, "kata kabuto yang memegang tangan kanan sasuke untuk menghadangnya

"kabuto…"kata sasuke

"jadi naruto dikalahkan oleh sasuke?"Tanya rock lee

"aku masih belum kalah ttebayo!"kata naruto sambil mengambil pedangnya

Yang nancap dinding

"lain kali nanti aku akan membawa mu kembali ke konoha SASUKE!" kata

Naruto sambil melempar pedangnya dan nancap ke gulungan edo tensei

Sementaranya

Sehingga gulungan edo tensei sementaranya robek

"hn, kau berhasil menghentikan edo tenseinya naruto…. Fufufu" kata orochimaru

Tiba-tiba pasukan edo tensei yang menyerang konoha para pasukan edo tensei

Nya berubah menjadi kertas mantra

"jadi naruto berhasil yah?"Tanya shikamaru

"tak kusangka si naruto itu… bisa menghentikan edo tensei"kata kiba sambil

Tersenyum

"kau hebat naruto!"kata chouji

"hmph"kata neji sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"kata kabuto

"tsk,"kata sasuke

Tiba-tiba mereka ber3 (sasuke,orochimaru,kabuto) menghilang

"oiii gaara jadi kau ada disini?"kata kankuro dengan temari dan pasukan ninja

Pasir datang ke konoha

"jangan buat aku khawatir donk!" kata kankuro kepada gaara

"jangan berlagak keren seperti itu kankuro!"kata temari kepada kankuro

"jadi kita gagal untuk membawa sasuke lagi yah?"Tanya rock lee

Sakura yang mendengar pun hanya bisa galau…

"tenang saja, ini hanyalah pemanasan lain kali nanti, percayalah kalau aku akan

Membawa sasuke kembali ttebayo! Setelah itu aku bisa melihat di masa depan

team 7 Tersenyum "jawab naruto

Bagaimana keadaan tobi? Mari kita lihat,,,,

"jadi deidara senpai.. sudah mati…. TIDAAAAKKK…. Meskipun agak galak tetapi

Bagi tobi kau adalah senpai terbaik"kata tobi sambil menangis

Tiba-tiba deidara muncul dari tanah

"siapa yang kau bilang galak hm? KATSU!"kata deidara dengan kesal

"UWAAAAAA SENPAIIIIIIII SUIMASEN!"kata tobi sambil kaget dengan ledakan dari deidara

-fin-


End file.
